In Love with My Brother
by XxMeli J NightlyxX
Summary: ONESHOT. Relena has a terrible sin and she wants to seek redemption by confessing... I'll let you decide the genre. Read it all the way...I DARE YOU!


**Disclamer: **I do not own Gundam Wing at all! I just love twisting the characters, who I by the way borrow and in no way make any with them. Gundam Wing belongs to its creators and no one else. Happy?

**A/N: **Short ONESHOT… Read it all the way… then Review. I'll let you decide the genre…

**In Love with My brother**

By

Meli J Nightly

Here I stand before the big and beautiful cathedral. The afternoon sun casts its warm rays giving the cathedral a special shine through the stained glass windows. I instantly remember that I once dreamt of getting married in such a place, wearing a beautiful white dress and the man that was to be my husband waiting for me at the altar. But now I know that can't be possible.

Should I enter? Maybe… not. I struggle with the indecision, but a young priest comes my way, he doesn't say anything, only motions me to come in, in a funny way he reminds me of Duo. Shaking that thought off my head, I imagine that it's like he knew I was coming, like God himself had warned him that I was in something deep. There was no turning back now. I have to do it... I have to get this out of my chest before I do something I might regret.

I enter the small confessional space, get down on my knees and bow my head. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned..."

"When was you're last confession?" He asks with a sweet yet serious tone. I try and remember of when exactly the last time was. If I say a month, it would be a lie, another sin on my conscience.

I state with a hint of guilt and simplicity, "I don't remember father, I've been very busy."

The priest nods his head in understanding and decides to move on, "So what brings you here today my child?"

Now that was the real question, my heart begins to ache. How could I say this? It's just too much, even for me. The priest cleared his throat breaking me out of my trance. It seemed I had no choice...

"Well," I started. Was I nervous? Yes. Fidgety? Certainly. Yet I continued, "You see, I don't know what he has. I can't understand how one can get so absurdly senseless about someone like him.

Is it his long platinum blond hair? Sure it's amazingly beautiful and it waves around like it would never end.

Or is it perhaps his icy blue eyes? Which tell you, '_I hate you'_, yet invite you to love him at the same time.

Or could it be his husky and manly voice? That when he talks to you it soothes you in a way that you know there is nobody else who would make you feel as safe.

Could it be the fact that he also fought and has the ruthless attitude combined with the Prince Charming façade?

Even though he doesn't act always so charming he has a certain way of saying things with so much passion, that it makes you think, that there is something worth fighting for. And even though he wore that horrendous mask to hide his supposed shame still he couldn't hide his real self, making other woman fall for him helplessly like Noin. I wouldn't doubt that men would fall for him either. I'm a mess Father, it's driving me crazy and I am surely having impure thoughts… Don't get me wrong all these things I've heard about him from different admirers of his…"

I stop briefly, my thoughts more of a mess then when I came in. Why couldn't he just love Noin back? Why did he have to correspond to those feelings? It isn't normal, I know that, not even my own feelings are allowed. How can I forgive him when I can't even forgive myself for having these sentiments? Please mother; father forgive me. Lord, help me; do not pass your refine judgment upon me. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I just can't help it.

The priest interrupted once again my thoughts, I look over at him, was he smiling? What in the world is he smiling about? Does he not take my eternal damnation seriously? I am appalled. He thinks I cannot see him through the small peep holes but I can see him all right. He then covers his mouth with his fingers as to dissimulate his amused smile, kind of late for that however.

"My dear child, what you're experiencing is normal at your age. You will have to experiment them sooner or later," he says calmly.

Sooner or later, of course not, how can I? What kind of example would I be setting if I let my emotions control me, this evil feeling that just won't let me live. I am after all a symbol of Peace and serenity, I couldn't lie.

"Man and woman go through it all the time, there's nothing impure about it as long as you do not turn it into other forms… you know that would displease God," he continued, he seems embarrassed by the subject, I can tell.

"What other forms can they be?! It's in the bible, that emotion that's taking over me is abominable!" I retort in disbelief.

His eyes widened in shock and lets out a small chuckle, I wanted to murder him. "My child what I'm trying to say is that you're thoughts are normal and so are your feelings-"

"Even, if that feeling is for my brother?" I cut him midway. He choked, I knew it, it wasn't allowed. He was my brother after all, we're blood bonded.

"You…you…you're brother?" He stutters and his face pale as a white sheet.

"Yes my brother," I reassured him. His expression was frightening me now, it was like he was going to faint. Was it that bad? I guess I really am going to go to hell after all…

"I don't want to go to hell Father, that's why I came here…" I tried to explain as best as I could, but he was still in shock, "I know I should not feel this especially since it's my brother-"

"Well…that's good that you understand that… it's really bad… bad, bad, bad," he repeats bad over and over.

So now what I felt was bad, honestly which one was it? I'm getting even more confused.

"I know Father… but I can't help but hating Milliardo, MY BROTHER!"

"Wha….What? Hate him?" He looks flabbergasted.

He hadn't been listening to me at all… or he maybe he just didn't understand what I was saying. Either way I maintain my poise and carry on, "Yes Father, I hate him and you want to know the reason why?" He barely nods still dazed and confused. "Well, because, the love of my life; Heero Yuy, is in love with my brother!"

Without waiting long the priest faints, not even I fainted when I found out those two were in love. The nerve of this man! I might as well leave… to heck with it all, I'm going to hell for hating my brother, so what?

_Owari..._

**X.x.x.X.x.X**

**A/N: **HAHA I bet you, you were about to write a review saying, How sick and twisted are you? Making brother and sister fall in love! That's incest! Got you didn't I? I know some of you saw it coming… but I do hope I caught some off guard… either way I hope you share it in a Review. Did I get you? Was it too obvious? Tell me please… I'm dying to know.

By the way for those who are reading Sweet Lullaby, I have OC images on my profile so if you want to check them out you are more than welcomed. Also if you stop by please vote on the poll I have I'm interested in what your opinions are. I know I should be working on Sweet Lullaby and I am, it's just this damn ONE SHOT plot bunny that visits me at night, he just won't leave me alone.

This is my second ONE SHOT fic I hope you enjoyed. So please don't forget to Review, if you liked it didn't liked it… go ahead knock yourself out.

Blessings to all the writers, readers and reviewers!


End file.
